1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for automobile trunk lids and in particular for supports that temporarily hold a trunk lid open in order to transport larger items.
2. Discussion of Background
Automobile trunks are designed for holding a reasonable quantity of luggage plus a spare tire and perhaps a few tools. The overall amount of space is constrained however by the design of the rear deck of the car with respect to the ground. Some cars, such as sports cars, have notoriously small trunks.
When a larger object, such as a Christmas tree, must be transported by the vehicle, its operator has little option but to leave the trunk lid open. If the operator has a length of rope, the lid can be tied down onto the object. If not, the lid will tend to bounce as the car is driven. Neither of these approaches is satisfactory.
Furthermore, if there were a solution to this problem, namely, if there were a device for holding the trunk lid open in such a way that it did not bounce, the device would have to be inexpensive, easy to use, and adapted to work on a variety of automobiles.